


Sick Days

by DrummerFromDownUnder



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrummerFromDownUnder/pseuds/DrummerFromDownUnder
Summary: Felix left school early apparently feeling sick.The boys go check on him after school a few days later to see what's actually up with their friend.





	Sick Days

Sick days happen. Sometimes in a row but missing almost whole week of school was a bit odd, even for Felix. He was at school on Monday until lunchtime, when he texted Jake that he was leaving early due to being sick and hadn’t been at school since.

 _*Dude? You still alive? *_ Sam texted Felix on Friday morning. He, Jake and Andy had been texting Felix non-stop since he left on Monday, but the goth rarely responded to them, and when he did, the replies were short.

Sam’s phone beeped. _*Yeah. *_ Sam sighed, walking up to Jake and Andy. “Well, he’s alive. _Apparently_ …”

“Maybe we should check on him after school.” Andy suggested.

Jake nodded, as he saw Oscar enter the school yard. “Oscar. Hey, Oscar! What’s up with your brother lately?”

“Yeah, dude’s acting weirder than usual.” Sam added.

“I, uh, actually don’t know…” Oscar replied.

“You don’t know?” Andy asked.

“How could you not know? He’s your brother, he lives with you.” Jake was confused, it didn’t make any sense. If Felix was sick, he would’ve told Oscar, no doubt about it. It must’ve been something serious.

“He barely leaves his room, and when he does, he doesn’t interact with any of us and has his hood up. Last time I saw him like that was when he had a falling out with Ellen when they were in year 7.”

“Okay… I don’t think Fe and Ellen have had a fight recently. And we’ve all been fine with each other at the moment.” Andy wondered what could have triggered such an abrupt change in his friend.

“Fuck school, we’re checking on him now.” Sam said, heading towards the school gate.

Jake grabbed the handle of Sam’s Hurley backpack before the shorter boy could get too far. “Yeah nah, not doing that.”

Sam turned around, frowning up at Jake. “What? Why not?”

Jake sighed. “Look, I’m worried about Fe too, really, I am, but do I need to remind you about how suspicious it is when all four of us are gone?”

“Ugh, fine. We’ll check on him later.” Sam groaned, finally walking into the school building.

-/-/-/-/-

After school, the boys went with Oscar back to his house to check on Felix.

Oscar knocked on the door of his brother’s room. “Felix?” There was no response. He tried again. “Felix?” Nothing.

Jake knocked on the door harder. “Come on Felix! We know you’re not dead!”

Oscar tried to open the door but, no luck. He then pulled out a bobby pin from his jumper pocket and proceeded to attempt unlocking the door.

“Where’d you get that?” Sam asked as Oscar picked at the lock.

“Felix uses them sometimes so there are a bunch just laying around the house.” And with that, Oscar managed to get the door unlocked.

-/-/-/-/-

Pushing the door open, Jake walked inside first with the other three in tow. The lights were off, and the curtains were shut, making it difficult to see, but Jake could make out Felix lying on his bed with music blaring out of his earphones. “Fe, wake up.” Jake said, shaking the goth. Felix groaned a little but didn’t move so Jake tried again. “Felix, mate, wake up.” This time, Felix rolled over, the hood of his jumper moving a little bit off his face. “He seems pretty worn out.”

“Maybe check his temperature?” Andy suggested.

Jake put his hand on Felix’s forehead. “Hmm, he does feel a bit warm. But it could just be from sleeping in his hoodie.” Jake pushed the hood off of Felix’s face to get a better look at him. Something didn’t seem right. “Turn on the light.” He said to Sam.

Sam walked over to the doorway, flicking on the light switch next to it.

“What the _fuck_?” Peering down at Felix, Jake could see noticeable bruising on his neck and on his stomach where his hoodie and shirt had risen, and the goth boy was sporting a black eye.

Sam walked back to the bed and had a good look at the sleeping teen. “ _Woah_ , the fuck happened to him?”

“I dunno… not sure if I want to, to be honest.” Jake replied. He removed Felix’s iPod and earphones, pausing the blasting music and shook his shoulder again. “Felix, we need to talk. Now.”

“Hmm, wha…” Felix blinked for a bit, his eyes adjusting to the light. He noticed his brother and his friends looking at his concerned and a tad pissed off. “… _Shit_.”

-/-/-/-/-

“What happened to you?” Andy asked, sitting down.

“Nothing.” Felix muttered.

Jake scoffed. “Doesn’t look like nothing to me.”

Felix rolled his eyes. “Seriously guys, it’s not that bad.”

“Not that bad? Felix, you have a black eye! That’s the equivalent of bad.” Sam said, sitting down next to Felix. “Seriously dude, what happened?”

Felix sighed. “On Monday, Trent and Dylan were harassing me a bit more than usual, probably because you and Jake hang out with Andy and I instead of them now. Anyway, long story short, they jumped me and pummeled the shit out of me.”

“I’m going to kill them.” Jake muttered.

Felix shook his head. “No, you’re not. You’ll just make it worse.”

“Well, we can’t just do nothing.” Sam replied.

“We could tell a teacher, you’re obviously hurt, and Trent and Dylan are constantly picking fights, there would be no trouble believing you.” Andy suggested.

“Nope, no. No. We’re not going to do anything. If I fight back or tell on them, they’ll just get pissed and make my life even more of a living hell than it already is.” Felix sighed, falling back onto his bed. “Just forget about it, okay?”

-/-/-/-/-

Later, while walking home, Sam, Jake and Andy saw Trent and Dylan. Andy grabbed both Jake and Sam by the arm, attempting to stop something terrible from happening. “Felix said to leave it alone, remember?”

“Frankly, Andy, I don’t give a shit!” And with that, Jake ripped his arm out of Andy’s grip, Sam doing the same. “Oi, Fuckhead!”

Trent turned around, Dylan standing behind him. “Jake! Long time, no see. How’s your boy toy’s eye?”

Jake went to grab him, but Sam beat him to the punch, pushing Trent to a near by tree and gripping the collar of his shirt. “You don’t get to talk about him like that! You don’t get to talk to him, look at him or even _think_ about him, alright?”

Dylan chucked. “Looks like Conte’s gotta bit of a bite about him! Who knew that you two were gonna care so much about that freak of nature?”

Jake tried to remain calm, even though he wanted to beat the ever-living snot out of his former friends. “I swear, if you two lay a hand on him one more time, I’ll- “

“You’ll what? You can’t do shit, Riles. Not with Mr. Bates being your new dad and all.”

Clenching his fist, Jake began to see red. “That’s it!”

“KNOCK IT OFF!”

Looking over his shoulder, Jake saw Felix storming over to them.

“I said to leave it alone.”

“Should’ve listened to your boyfriend.” Trent said, only for Sam to tug him forwards and push him back, making him slam into the tree again.

Sam looked over at Felix, not letting the smaller bully go. “Felix, why are you even- “

“I texted him. I didn’t really know what else to do.” Andy answered.

“Just let them go, alright?”

Reluctantly, Jake and Sam let the bullies go. “We’re not finished here, okay?” Jake said, looking between Trent and Dylan. The two ran off, laughing to themselves. Jake turned around to Felix. “Look, I know you said not to do anything- “

“Which you _obviously_ ignored.” Felix interrupted, crossing his arms.

“But,” Sam continued, picking up where Jake left off. “it’s not nothing, you being hurt. That’s definitely something, and it’s something we don’t like.”

“They were just trying to help, I would’ve too, but I don’t think I’m capable of standing up to them. At least not physically.” Andy added.

Felix sat on the ground, crossing his legs and began to play with the grass. “I appreciate it, guys, really, I do. But what if it gets worse? What if they target Andy next or Oscar?”

“We’re not going to let that happen.” Jake said, sitting down in front of the goth.

Sam walked over to them, sitting down next to Jake. “Yeah, dude! We’ll just have to hang around you constantly. Or at least one of us.”

“We can’t always be with him, Sam.” Andy said, sitting down on the other side of Jake.

“Okay… but we can be with you before school, after school and in between classes.”

“But, in all serious, you have to tell us when shit like this happens, Felix.” Jake moved his gaze to Andy. “You too, okay?”

Andy nodded. “Okay. Anyway, Fe, you’ve got the three of us _and_ Ellen to protect you.”

Felix’s head shot up. “ _Shit!_ ” He felt around his pockets before pulling his phone out. “Ellen’s going to _kill me!_ ”

“So, it wasn’t just us you were neglecting to talk to?” Jake asked.

“I am _so_ dead!”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, but hey! At least you’ll have a matching black eye!”


End file.
